They Don't Know About Us
by A.B.F.Felicity.Dream.2014
Summary: A One-Shot about the unlikely love between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.


"Don't tell me the sky's the limit, when there's footprints on the moon."

* * *

**They Don't Know About Us**

**A**

**One-Shot**

**About**

**the**

**Rare**

**Love**

**Between**

**a**

**Slytherin**

**and**

**a**

**Gryffindor**

* * *

"No, Daphne, please! Please!" A raven-haired boy fell to his knees as he saw the love of his life walk away from him.

"I'm so, so sorry, Haz." Daphne Greengrass whispered as she walked away, tears streaming down her face. She knew that the world wouldn't allow this. Nobody would accept a Slytherin dating their hero.

"Daphne, please!" Harry Potter begged, one last time, tears trailing down his face. His normally bright green eyes were haunted with the starting of depression.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I love you." Daphne whispered, before she was gone. Harry curled up into a ball, in the middle of the hallway, sobbing quietly.

"D-daphne, please...I l-love you." Harry choked out.

"C'mon, Harry. That slimy Slytherin isn't worth it." Ginny Weasley said quietly, but you could see the satisfaction in her eyes at the thought that Harry was no longer dating.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted. Ginny was barreled backwards by the force of the spell. Shaking with barely concealed rage, Harry stood up.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT DAPHNE! I LOVE HER!" Harry shouted, his voice magnifying with the force of his barely suppressed fury.

* * *

Months later, the boy who lived still didn't heal from his broken heart. Every time Daphne was seen by him, or mentioned near him, he would feel a pang of depression hit him. Finally, he snapped.

One day, when he was alone, he snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, DAPHNE?! I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL, AND YOU KNEW THAT!" Harry raged, the furniture around him exploding with the force of his power.

* * *

"Next up, we have Mr. Harry Potter, from the Gryffindor House, performing a song, that is famous in the muggle world, called "**They Don't Know About Us**", by **One Direction**." Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress announced. Harry took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, his guitar held up by the strap around his neck.

Harry could see Daphne in the distance, but his icy green eyes hardened. His once peaceful green eyes were now like chips of flint, and Daphne knew that it was all her fault.

"So. . ." Harry began. "I believe you all already know my outburst not too long ago. . ." Here, Harry paused a little.

"So, now I have a new mantra. Anything is possible. Of course, it takes a lot to actually _make _it possible. But, well. . . I'm trying to mend my heart, in some ways, I guess. I would attempt to move on, but, obviously, it isn't an option, seeing as it isn't possible."

"This song, in some ways, represents how my '_relationship_' was, before _someone_," Harry glared at Ginny, "decided to let the world know who I was dating."

"So, Daphne. . . I'm sorry for whatever I did, for disappointing you. This song, when I first heard it, I knew that I wanted to dedicate it to you."

"So, here we go."

Harry strummed a couple chords on his guitar, before starting.

"_People say we shouldn't be together_  
_ We're too young to know about forever_  
_ But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

_ Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_ So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_ I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll_  
_ Ohh_

_ They don't know about the things we do_  
_ They don't know about the I love you's_  
_ But I bet you if they only knew_  
_ They will just be jealous of us_  
_ They don't know about the up all night's_  
_ They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_ Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_ They don't know about us_

_ Just one touch and I was a believer_  
_ Every day it gets a little sweeter_  
_ It's getting better_  
_ Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_ They don't know about the things we do_  
_ They don't know about the I love you's_  
_ But I bet you if they only knew_  
_ They will just be jealous of us_  
_ They don't know about the up all night's_  
_ They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_ Just to find a love that feels this right_

_ Baby they don't know about_  
_ They don't know about us_

_ They don't know how special you are_  
_ They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_ They can say anything they want_  
_ Cause they don't know about us_

_ They don't know what we do best_  
_ That's between me and you our little secret_

_ But I wanna tell em_  
_ I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_ They don't know about the things we do_  
_ They don't know about the I love you's_  
_ But I bet you if they only knew_  
_ They will just be jealous of us_  
_ They don't know about the up all night's_  
_ They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_ Just to find a love that feels this right_

_ Baby they don't know about_  
_ They don't know about us_

_ They don't know about the things we do_  
_ They don't know about the I love you's_  
_ But I bet you if they only knew_  
_ They will just be jealous of us_  
_ They don't know about the up all night's_  
_ They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_ Just to find a love that feels this right_

_ Baby they don't know about_  
_ They don't know about us_

_ They don't know about us_  
_ They don't know about us_"

By the time Harry finished singing, Daphne had tears streaming down her face.

Harry gave a sad smile as he finished singing.

"I love you, Daphne." Harry said softly, his eyes glittering with unfallen tears.

"And I'm so sorry." Then, Harry disappeared.

* * *

"Wait, Harry!" Daphne shouted as she chased after the disappearing figure.

Harry froze.

"What do you need, Miss Greengrass?" Harry asked coldly.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for what I did! I was scared, and afraid! Please forgive m-" Daphne said quickly, before a hand covered her mouth, making her refrain from speaking.

"Slow down, Miss." A tinge of amusement was noticeable in his green eyes.

"Harry. . ." Daphne whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I just want you to know that I love you." Daphne slowed down slightly, and blushed when she finished, looking down. Her blonde hair was a bit ruffled, and her blue-green eyes held a bit of sadness.

Daphne sighed when she didn't get a reply.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered, starting to walk away.

A hand on her shoulder, though, held her in place.

"Daphne." Harry said quietly. "Look at me."

Slowly, Daphne turned to gaze quietly at her ex-boyfriend.

Her depressed blue eyes met his deep green ones.

"Daphne, listen to me." Harry began, his voice slightly cracking when saying her name. "It-nothing was your fault, you were just afraid. And don't worry, I forgive you." Harry said quietly. "And, I love you, too." Harry gave a bitter smile. Then, when he stared into Daphne's eyes, he was overwhelmed by the love pouring from them.

Slowly, his head tilted slightly as he leant down, his lips meeting hers. They shared a sweet, passionate kiss, under the moonlight.

Daphne's arms were draped around Harry's neck, bringing him closer to her, and Harry's arms were wrapped around her mid-section, holding her in place. When the loss of air started to get to the two, the broke apart, falling onto the grass. Harry's back was pressed against the soft floor and Daphne's head was on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Harry." Daphne started.

"Yes, my love?" Harry responded lovingly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Daphne asked shyly, blushing.

"I believe so, but you could do to mention it more." Harry responded teasingly, kissing the corner of her mouth, as he sat up. He moved himself, so that his back was positioned against the draping willow behind him. Daphne was sitting next to him, her head resting on the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Daphne." Harry started to say, but cut himself off.

"Yes, Haz?" Daphne whispered, turning her head to face his.

"I'm guessing that we will have more 'Under the Moon' meetings." Harry whispered, his breath tickling Daphne's neck. Daphne shivered, causing Harry to smirk, leaning forwards to rest his mouth on Daphne's neck. Daphne raised an eyebrow at the seventeen year old's actions, suddenly, she felt him nip at her neck.

"Harry!" Daphne protested as Harry started sucking on that spot. When he removed his mouth, there was a slightly purple bruise on the Slytherin's pale skin. Harry smirked as he finished, kissing the spot.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted, aghast, as she saw the love-bite on her porcelain neck.

"You'll be shouting that, a lot more." Harry whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe, "when I start fucking you." Daphne reeled back in shock at what he said.

"Hey!" Daphne protested, a furious blush on her cheeks, but the thought of that made her slightly happy.

* * *

Daphne moaned as Harry kissed her neck, her legs wrapped around Harry's waist as he rammed into her small, delicious body.

"Gods, you're so tight." Harry mumbled. Daphne shot him a half-glare.

"Not my fault you dragged me into your bed." Daphne replied.

"Well, you don't seem to regret it." Harry whispered softly, into her ear, smirking as she shuddered.

"It's probably going to hurt, for me to walk tomorrow." Daphne spaced out momentarily, but was brought back to reality when Harry whispered something into her ear.

"Well, I'm just glad I got to take your virginity, rather than that bastard, Malfoy." Harry smirked at Daphne's blushing cheeks. He pecked her lips softly the first time, but on the second kiss, instead of the normal sweet and passionate kiss, he made this one more desperate, more hungry. Daphne blushed even deeper red at Harry's eagerness.

"Fuck you." Daphne muttered as she broke the kiss. Harry snorted.

"You are." Harry rammed into Daphne's body.

"And . . . I'll. . . make . . . sure . . . that . . . you're . . . mine . . . for . . . eternity." Harry emphasized each word with a brutal thrust.

Daphne winced in pain, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Harry." She whimpered. "You're hurting me."

Immediately, Harry slowed down, now just thrusting gently. Daphne took several deep breath, struggling not to cry out in pain at his movement within her womb.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized immediately. He quickly removed himself from within her and kissed her gently, lovingly, as he pulled the covers over himself and his lover.

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva McGonagall blasted the door to the Heads room open. She had been completely oblivious to the moans coming from the room. "You've already skipped-" The Transfiguration Professor froze as she saw one of her favorite pupils having sex with another student. Immediately, the couple had frozen and their gazes were on the Professor.

"Well . . ." Harry was the first to break the silence. "Isn't this awkward?" He muttered as the Professor reddened, her eyes like chips of flint.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DAPHNE ELIZABETH GREENGRASS! THIS IS A SCHOOL, NOT YOUR HOME!" The teacher yelled.

"Oi, what's happening here?" Ron yawned, but he froze when he saw the two naked figures on Harry's bed. Then, he turned tails and fled, screaming "NO, MY EYES, MY POOR, POOR EYES!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, RONALD!" Daphne yelled.

"You two," McGonagall raged, "each lose fifty house points, and have a weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape. Now, unless you want to lose more points, I suggest that you two get dressed and GO TO LUNCH NOW!" McGonagall yelled, before she stalked away.

The couple stared at each other, with lust still clear in their eyes.

"Let's go shower!" Harry smirked.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHEN PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL MEANT FOR YOU TWO TO CLEAN UP AND GET DRESSED, IT WASN'T TO FUCK EACH OTHER IN THE SHOWER!" Hermione Granger yelled at the two cowering students in the Great Hall. By now, both of them were totally red, and totally embarrassed.

"Oops?" Harry's squeak came out more as a question. Several of the students in the Great Hall snickered at the couple's unfortunate fate.

"C'mon, Miss Granger, after all, I'm pretty sure I remember you and Ronald getting caught in a broom closet." Daphne replied innocently to Hermione, ignoring the steam coming out of her ears.

Quickly, Harry and Daphne fled the Great Hall as the furious bookworm chased after them, shooting off jinxes, curses, and charms.

* * *

"Daphne, look at the sunset." Harry whispered into Daphne's ear. As she turned, he reached into his pocket and stood on one knee. He dug out the engagement ring's box and opened the lid.

"Harry-" Daphne turned back to Harry, starting to say something, when she saw how he was.

"Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass, will you marry me?" Harry asked, his adoring green eyes gazing into Daphne's bluegreen ones. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in shock. Above them, the fireworks went off.

"Yes." Daphne breathed as Harry gripped her left hand softly, slipping the beautiful ring onto it. Then, the couple's lips met once again.

* * *

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass-Potter walked into the Great Hall, with broad grins on their faces.

"Why are you two so happy?" Ron asked loudly, attracting the Hall's attention.

"Mr. Potter, did you get _another_ tattoo?" Hermione sighed.

"Tattoo?" Daphne questioned, raising her eyebrows at her lover.

"No, but I got engaged." Harry smirked as the Great Hall all gaped at him. "To this beautiful, talented girl next to me." Harry announced dramatically.

Daphne blushed immediately.

"See, now I have permission to fuck her whenever, and wherever we are, seeing as now we're engaged." Harry smirked, kissing Daphne passionately.

Even Dumbledore was frozen in shock.

"Now, my love, time for us to explore our next broom closet." Harry smirked, carrying Daphne in his arms, as he walked out of the Great Hall. He carried her, as he walked up the stairs.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Daphne?" Harry responded patiently as Daphne paused momentarily.

"I love you." Daphne whispered.

"And I you."

* * *

**So the point of this story?**

**To show that anything is possible.**

**You just gotta try.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sincerely,**

**Apollo's Best Friend**


End file.
